


Tomorrow (Digital Cut Paper Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Some Ed/Oswald Inspired fanart
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tomorrow (Digital Cut Paper Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOqQsaJ2-t0bnXLYe3SYTKPv2CD9bFoTQ2ZydFS5C9rm2zlpeh3ltbd25AAkzLreg?key=b2FQOXlLdUkzZnlqN2xrSExjeWpkV1hlNjI5S25R&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
